Sin importar las consecuencias
by suffere
Summary: Hay veces que el amor no nos permite pensar claro y llegamos a tomar las desiciones más descabelladas, pero si en parte se debe a que lo que se siente no es algo "debido" te acorrala a llegar al final no importando nada con tal de estar con el ser amado. INCESTO. Escrito en un momento de locura escuchando la canción de DNA de Little Mix


Hola a todos:

Vengo con otro RivaMika pero bastante grifo, (llevo escuchando la canción de DNA de Little Mix y se me vino a la mente esto con una temática rara) sé que debo la correción de mis 2 fics de SNK así como la redacción de 4 historias mas de estos 2, pero ahora tengo lap pero no office, si alguien conoce de un procesador en linea tipo word se le agradería que me pase el link por inbox (ya descargue una versión de prueba una vez) sino sólo les pido un poco de paciencia para comprar la suite de office y ahora si escribir como loca y quedar libre de "deudas" aunque bueno los haría porque me da al espinita que estos dos dan para mucho (y me vale que fuera incesto, el RivaMika rlz)

Espero les guste, lo que esta asi **"negrita" **son dialogos, lo que esta en _cursiva_ son parte de un poema que puse entre los párrafos o ideas o palabras importantes, y pues lo último en formato de **_negrita y cursiva, _**era lo que venia en parte de la carta.

Espero lo disfruten y les agradezco de antemano leer mis desvarios y pues espero les guste y acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, pues es bienvenido, pues de ellos puedo aprender bastante.

Por último antes de que se me olvide, no sé si saldran bien las lineas pero es para separar espacios de tiempo, escenas o el punto de vista.

Para él ya no había marcha atrás, todo esto era un vicio que ya había invadido todo su sistema y del cual ya no quería encontrar salida, era lo único que lo mantenía a esta vida, ya no importaba nada, su vida hecha, las vidas que dejaría atrás, el dolor, el llanto y la soledad que regalaría a aquellos que algún día le quisieron o amaron, ya nada importaba desde que esos ojos azul-gris se posarón en sus pequeños ojos azules y la cordura se fue de vacaciones...

_Sólo despertaba para poder robar ese aliento caliente como el infierno directamente de su boca..._

Ella no iba a pedir perdón a estas alturas del partido, había dado todo y no fue suficiente la primera vez, la segunda vez ella fue la que recibió todo el cariño y afecto pero no fué capaz de responder, pero ahora vivia con intensidad casi enferma cada instante que estaba al lado de ese hombre que siempre estuvo con ella en su vidapero que había cambiado su papel, primero había sido un juego y curiosidad, después el hábito se volvio en algo más fuerte que la costumbre y de repente se encontró oliendo su cuerpo impregnado de su aroma, ella ya no se pertenecía, ella sólo era de él y viceversa, ya no podían sostenerse a solas, la situación ya no daba para más y sus corazones ya estaban tan sincronizados juntos que cuando cada uno se apartaba sentían morir; pues el sentimiento siendo sincera consigo misma siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que despertó de golpe para no separse de su alma jamás...

_Y sólo lograba anclarse a la vida cuando se estrechaban con necesidad y el paraíso se abria a sus pies..._

Las sábanas estaban desperdigadas en esa habitación de hotel donde cada día se perdían entre su necesidad y desesperación, el olor a sexo, tábaco y alcohol no daba asco si era el aroma de la sesión terminada de no solo sexo, sino de haber hecho el amor hasta el cansancio lo que predominaba en ese cuarto, él la retenia en sus brazos mientras ella se acomodaba de nuevo sobre su pecho después de acabarse el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla, y a él le molestaba ese hábito recientemente adquirido de la mujer que reposaba desnuda encima de su lánguido cuerpo, pero hoy se finiquitaría ese hábito junto con todas sus preocupaciones, ya no habría separaciones ni desesperación, ya no existiría entre ellos un adiós ni tendrían que contar con agonía los minutos que pasaban para volver a estar juntos...

_Y al fin podrían sonreir agarrados de la mano sin temor a que alguién les reconociera y señalará, allá no habrá nadie conocido..._

Toda la vida buscando un amor desesperadamente cuando siempre estuvo en el lugar menos esperado, recordaba como había llegado ese sentimiento de golpe y como la afligió en un principio, estuvo a punto de perder la cordura por no saber que hacer, pero él llego a derrumbar duras, a regalarse fuertes certezas y todo lo demás cayó por su propio peso, nadie pudo haber intuido que las cosas se podrían así pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a aquello que tenía con él por nada del mundo, el infierno podría congelarse, el cielo convertirse en una masa de fuego pero ella jamás sería capaz de dejar de amarlo aunque eso la condenada al pecado...

_Pero al fin ambos tendrían alas para poder volar a su cielo seguir adelante sin tribulaciones, solo siendo él y ella..._

Ella se dejaba embargar por el calor del hombre que estaba sujetándola tanto con fuerza como delicadeza, una mezcla rara pero no imposible para él, ese hombre que siempre supo como sostenerla desde un inicio, era tan agradable todo esto, al fin se sentía plena y por ello aun con el sabor del tábaco unió sus labios con los de ese hombre y él inicio la hoguera entre sus bocas para volverse a amar con hambre, con anhelo, con delicadeza y desesperación conjugadas...

Él quería beber la imágen entera que se mostraba debajo de su cuerpo, ese rostro contorsionado por el placer y la gloria de saberse amada y por dar amor, ver a esa mujer de cara inexpresiva ahora mostrando esa faceta que sólo él conocía llena de lujuría y anhelo le hacía correr la sangre por la venas con velocidad y furia pero no de aquella que provocaba el enojo sino de aquella que te permite seguir adelante ante cualquier reto, se sentía el hombre más pleno al sentirla temblar, al escucharla decir su nombre y los "te amo" conjugados en verbo deseo y con el sujeto del amor implicito...

Ambos ya no podían con las fuerzas de sus cuerpos seguirse acariciando, rasguñando, mordiendo y besando en cuestión física pero ese sentimiento que les abrumaba les hacia continuar aunque las fuerzas de sus musculos y artículaciones fueran necias a caer laxas por el cansancio, ellos no podian detener la lava que les recorria en las venas y que se juntaba al final en la unión de sus sexos, ellos sólo querían erupcionar juntos y convertir el climax en un monton de cenizas que les cubriera enteramente el cuerpo...

_Pues ellos no creían justo que aquello que les inflamaba el pecho y que era amor, los demás lo juzgarán como pecado..._

**"¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de esto?"** - Ahora él estaba dando un trago al whiskey que tenia en su mano, después de otra ronda más de amarla, ya era de noche y no faltaba poco para que su celular empezará a sonar para localizarlo, Rivaille solo tenia sobre su cuerpo la sabana que evitaba que quedara al desnudo totalmente frente a ella.

**"No, porque jamás me he sentido más completa como ahora**" - Mikasa se estaba poniendo el coordinado de ropa interior de encaje negro, aquella que a Rivaille le encantaba y que lo volvia loco tanto verla caer como al momento que ella se la ponía, volteo hacia la cama y decidio ir caminando del tocador a la cama y posar uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él para cerrar su boca - **"y no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora porque gracias a eso puedo tenerte, lo que a lo mejor hubiera cambiado un poco es el haber sido en un principio borde a nuestro reencuentro y menos al manejar mis sentimientos, pero creo que fue eso al final lo que nos tiene aquí, pero ¿tú te arrepientes de esto Rivaille?" - **Aunque se miraba segura a veces tenia duda de que él diera marcha atrás a la desición que hoy fue tomada.

**"Sólo de nuestras circunstancias, quisiera que pudieramos ser libres de amarnos aquí sin ningún prejuicio, pero seamos sinceros eso es imposible aquí, pero por eso estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por tí"** - Rivaille tenia determinación no sólo en sus palabras sino en cada fibra de su ser, iba hoy a terminar con todo con tal de poder estar al fin con ella pues nada en esta vida lo hacía más dichoso que el convivir con ella, desde la pasión y ternura que compartían en la cama o en sencillas demostraciones de cariño hasta la furia e ira que sentia cuando luchaban por defender su punto de vista a veces tan contrario al otro pero que al final llegaba a un remanso de paz al pensar las cosas en claro, amaba los silencios cómodos que no se molestaban en llenar con palabras vacias, se entendían con solo mirarse, sabian sus debilidades y fortalezas y entre ellos siempre se sostenían y comprendían como nadie por ello habían podido avanzar su relación hasta el punto de no ser solo amantes...

_Porque habían nacido para amarse y no renunciarian a esa naturaleza aunque las circunstancias de ese amor fueros las más desfavorables..._

Cada uno de ellos estaba metido en sus propios asuntos a zanjar, sólo se oía el ruido de los bolígrafos pasando sobre hojas, cada uno contando verdades que en otras situaciones no se atreverian jamás a relatar, pero ya encontrados en este punto ninguno tenia nada que perder y si mucho que ganar, la idea era descabellada de principio a fin pero era la única forma de poder seguir con lo que sentían pues el destino nunca les sonreiría en _este lugar, _solo con verlos se haria notorio lo desafortunado y repudiado de la situación, pero no estaban disupuestos a seguir engañándose y engañando, mandarían todo por la borda no importando nada ni el pasado, el presente...

Ni el futuro...

_Porque uno no decide a quién amar, ni las condiciones para que nazca el amor, este sólo nace y crece sin poder evitarlo, consumiendo, creando o a veces hasta matando..._

Mikasa tenia puesto el vestido que desencadeno la pasión entre ellos la primera vez, era como una segunda piel, seda roja cubria todo su cuerpo resaltando su estilizada y pálida figura, se habia puesto sólo rimel y delineador en esos ojos que sabían desnudaban al hombre que amaba, los labios solo con un labial de un leve tono carmín, ella caminaba descalza sobre la alfombra dispuesta a sentarse sobre las piernas del dueño de su corazón con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro...

Rivaille tenía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir que demostraba aun con su sencillez lo bien trabajado de su cuerpo, una camisa del mismo color y tela del vestido que Mikasa pero desfajada y desabrochada hasta la mitad de ese pecho de mármol que por muchas noches arruyó a Mikasa hasta que estuviera apaciblemente dormida y de la cual descansaba una medalla en forma de la mitad de un corazón con 3 letras grabadas que resaltaba demasiado en su piel, también estaba descalzo pero sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación de ese hotel, estaba grabando la imagén de ella caminando con esa sonrisa enigmatica y seductora hacía él, con su nirada de niña, aquella que envolvia travesura pero a la vez una inocencia que seguía ahí desde que la conoce y que en un principio despertó en el amor lleno de ternura, después un desazón terrible y al final emergio en una gran pasión, él la esperaba con una copa de vino que acompañaba la suya, era una cosecha especial, del mismo año en que nació ella, batalló para conseguirla pero la ocasion valia la pena, era el último brindis para terminar con su deplorable situación y _vivir_ una nueva etapa sin tapujos...

Mikasa al sentarse sobre su regazo se sintio segura, si alguna vez temio en tomar aquella desición junto con él, ahora el miedo se desvanecia porque estaba en el lugar correcto, así que miro con alegría la copa que Rivaille le daba junto con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el día aunque fuera noche de tormenta, él era su faro y lo seguiría a donde fuera...

**"¿No estas obligada a nada, todavía puedes dar marcha atras?" - **Era una pregunta dificil, quería estar siempre con ella pero debía también ser consciente de que ella todavía es jóven y le queda mucho por vivir, por buscar una nueva oportunidad aunque él tuviera que seguir adelante con ese descabellado plan, pero no se sentía capaz de arrastrarla si tenia dudas.

Ella sólo lo miro con infinito amor y tomo la cadena con el dije de la otra mitad del corazón con otras 5 letras y se puso de espaldas a Rivaille para que se lo pusiera - **"No, estoy segura de lo que hago y siento, así que date prisa que quiero seguir adelante porque por esto hemos estado peleando y es nuetra única alternativa que hemos encontrado para no seguir sufriendo, o ¿eres tú el que se arrepiente Rivaille?" **- sabía de antemano que él no se arrepentia pero le gustaba escuchar la respuesta de los labios de él.

**"Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo aunque tuviera que revivir esta vida miles de veces con sus gilipolleces" - **decía el mientras ponia el dije en el cuello lechoso de ella, al voltearse y verse a los ojos y reparar en el dije sobre sus pechos le supo ese momento a gloria, como si sellaran su juramento de amor eterno, uno que era válido solo para ellos pues nunca podrían hacerlo válido ante todos en un altar, pero que importaba la muchedumbre si ellos querian seguir al lado del otro nada más . **"Porque sólo tú vives en mi corazón, sin ti estoy vacio y todo lo demás vale menos que mierda" **- y beso a su mujer con furia y hambre, como si no hubiera mañana...

Cosa que no se alejana del todo en un corto momento...

Rompieron el beso y el acerco una copa para cada uno de ellos y en un brindis secreto donde se hacian miles de promesas lujuriosas pero a la vez ingenuas y tiernas ellos bebieron el contenido total de esas copas con una sonrisa enmarcada no solo en los labios sino que les llegaba la alma y que brillaban también en sus ojos.

Mikasa recargo su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello de él, mientras que Rivaille la acomodaba en su regazo como si fuera a arrullarla y durmiera tranquila, los dos se quedarón viendo esos ojos que reflejaban no solo sus rostros expectantes y libres, donde ya no les ataría nada, donde las mentiras se acabarían y lo demás no importaría nada...

_Y si la vida nos condena a no poder amarnos libremente, tal véz la envidiosa muerte nos dé la oportunidad de hacerlo para ganarle una contienda a esta en su eterno combate..._

**"MALDITO BASTARDO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MI?" **- Una mujer gritaba a todo pulmón mientras destrozaba todas las cosas que habian en el tocador de aquella habitación que por tanto tiempo compartío con el hombre que ella amaba pero que él siempre supo que no la miraba como una mujer como tal, sabía que la quería, tal vez no la amaba tanto pero no creía que le fuera infiel ni menos en una situación así, tuvo que contener su rabia al ver la foto de ella vestida de novia junto a un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca, porte de ensueño y unos ojos enigmaticos de un azul tan profundo como el cielo antes de anochecer totalmente, queria maldecir a la mujer que también salia en otra foto padecida, donde tanto ella como él tenían el primer plano pero salia al lado una mujer de extrema belleza y padecido a su esposo, y junto a ella otro joven, de cabello rubio y ojos grises que miraba a esa mujer con demasiada ensoñación, mismo que ahora estaba igual o más deshecho que ella en esos momentos, porque ella sentía furia, más él jóven estaba desolado, mirando la carta que tenia entre sus manos con un llanto amargo que rompia el alma nada más de verlo, pero ella no podía compadecerse, a ella también la hirieron y quería venganza pero no podría conseguirla jamás, los culpables no estaban para hacer las reclamaciones pertinentes no volcar su furia en ellos.

Si para Petra enterarse de la muerte de su esposo y de "_esa_" había sido duro mucho más fué el saber el como y el porqué ese mismo día después de enterrarlos, la policía al notificarle a ella y a Jean la muerte de ellos se sentían perdidos, fue doloroso ir a reconocer los cuerpos de ellos, y les extrañaba el rostro tan apacible y felices que mostraban, pero ahora entendían el porqué de ello y fue peor la turbación de sus mentes y almas al leer las cartas que los detectives les entregarón al finalizar el funeral, les habían dicho que ya las habían leído al encontrar sus cuerpos, mas no querían hacerlos sentir mal durante el proceso de la misa y de la cremación, fue un gesto de empatia o de lástima pero ahora lo agradecían porque no hubiera sabido que hacer si le entregaban las cenizas de su difunto esposo al saber eso antes enfrente de todos sus conocidos.

Jean intentaba encontrar respuestas a todas las interrogantes que le pasaban en su atormentado corazón, no entendía en qué falló para que Mikasa no lo amará como él a ella, dolia demasiado saberla en brazos de "_él"_ que no pudo amarlo, que sólo estuvo en esa relación porque le tenia un cariño intenso como un _"hermano"_ y que intento hacerlo feliz pero que al final su verdad no pudo detenerse y menos al saberse correspondida, se sentía como un perdedor como hombre, y ver el odio de Petra no era mayor aliciente, porque ella mostraba al furia y odio que el debería sentir, pero no podía, ese amor todavía le quemaba demasiado y daría lo que fuera por tenerla viva entre sus brazos, le perdonaría todo, pero era tarde, ella decidio por una vez ser egoísta y hacer lo que ella al final deseaba - "**Pero yo todavía te amo, ¿acaso no fui suficiente para ti?" **- el abrazaba esa carta como esperando que se transformada en Mikasa y todo fuera una pesadilla.

**"¿Es qué eres imbécil o te crees tan poca cosa Kirschtein?, "esa perra" no merece más que tu desprecio así como Rivaille, ELLOS NO NOS DEBIAN PAGAR CON ESTO TODO LO QUE LES DIMOS JODER" **- ella le había dado una bofetada y se habia arrodillado en el piso para tomarlo de los brazos y hacer que le viera a a cara, sus ojos reflejaban un rencor que rayaba casi en la locura - **"Le dediqué mi juventud y él sabía que le daría mi vida entera, le di lo mejor de mi, mi amor, mi cuerpo, un hijo, amistad, compresión, un hogar, y vez, ESTO ES LO QUE TENEMOS KIRSCHTEIN, un corazón destrozado por el egoísmo y cínismo de esos dos que siempre nos vieron la cara, que aun frente a nuestras narices seguían con su pantomima perfecta mientras que cuando decian estar en la empresa trabajando se daban la gran vida de amantes mientras nosotros aquí esperando las sobras" **- y ahora para ella todo tenía sentido, porque cuando ella no estuvo cerca de Rivaille fue cuando al final pudo ser su novia y después prometida y esposa, pero al regresar ella todo cambio, pensaba que fue porque se extrañaban, por el problema que enfrentaron en su momento que propicio su separación o el reciente nacimiento de su hijo lo cual habia mermado de a poco y después a mucho su vida íntima de pareja, pero cuándo él podía y quería ella dichosa aceptaba todo o más bien lo poco que le tocaba porque había otra que si tenía la llama de pasión que por derecho ella debía tener pero que la "_muy puta_" se la quito.

**"ES QUE AÚN CON ESTO YO LA SIGO AMANDO Y LA PREFERÍA COMPARTIDA A TENER ESTE VACIO EN MI VIDA, YO NO SE TÚ PERO SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ELLA NO ME AMABA A MI, PORQUE LLEGUE PARA CUBRIR UN HUECO QUE HABIA DEJADO PRIMERO EREN, PERO AL IRSE PENSÉ QUE SERÍA MI OPORTUNIDAD Y ASÍ FUE EN UN INICIO PERO AL REGRESAR AQUÍ TODO CAMBIO, Y SI NO ME DI CUENTA PERO SI LA TENIA A MI LADO NADA IMPORTABA, JODER, YO LA NECESITABA A MI LADO" **- decir eso era poco pero es lo único que podia por el momento procesar su mente y adolorido corazón - **"Yo no soy tú Petra, no me pidas que odie igual que tú, porque yo si amé a Mikasa, a lo mejor lo tuyo con Rivaille ya no era o fue amor".**

Y Petra se quedó estática ante esa aseveración, que si ella no amaba a Rivaille, JODER QUE SI LO AMABA AL DESGRACIADO HASTA PARA PODERLE PERDONAR UNA INFIDELIDAD... Pero esa traición que se cirnio sobre ellos 2 que fueron victimas también del cruel destino que le detallaba Rivaille en aquella carta y que también había descrito Mikasa en la carta que le dejo a Jean la cual leyó en una oportunidad donde todavía el coraje no le cegó por completo pues todavía no procesaba la información de la primer carta pero para la segunda la ira estalló y la traición caló hondo y fuerte en su pecho - **"Y crees que a ellos les importó dañarnos, JODER SI LO QUE ELLOS TENIAN ERA UNA ABERRACIÓN, PODIA PERDONARLE MI AMOR TODO MENOS ESA AFRENTA, PORQUE ESE ENGAÑO NO LO BORRAS NUNCA Y SIGUE AHI EL DOLOR, REACCIONA KIRSCHTEIN, RIVAILLE ME ENGAÑO CON MIKASA, TU PROMETIDA..." **- y abrazandose a si misma como queriendo mitigar la rabia y el dolor dijo en voz queda - **"con su hermana, joder"**...

Y Petra era una mujer fuerte, pero esto la arrebasaba y al ver esto, sólo pudo abrazarla para que ella se sostuviera, pues debía vivir, ahora ella debia seguir al mando de la empresa y por el hijo que habia tenido con Rivaille, y él se sentía pérdido, deshecho pero viendo la situación de la mujer entre sus brazos, supo que habia alguien que la tenia peor y debía apoyarla, por ahora no lloraría, dejaría que el odio de ella se fuera con las lágrimas y que de a poco borrará ese capítulo para poder seguir adelante con su familia aunque el más adelante se pudiera podrir en su miseria leyendo otra vez esa carta que les había destrozado el alma a los dos, junto con el dije que logro recuperar de 2 mitades de corazones que en conjunto formaban la palabra "Ackerman" y por detrás tenian las iniciales R y M, era la prueba física del juramento de amor eterno que esos 2 se habían hecho y hacian evidente que ellos no fueron suficiente para que no se desarrollara ese amor incestuoso entre los 2 seres más perfectos que había conocido, Rivaille y Mikasa, porque Jean admiraba al hermano de ella.

_Porque romper barreras es dificil y todavía lo es cuándo aquellas llevan nombres y apellidos de seres queridos, pero si se quiere ser feliz se debe ser egoísta y ambos hemos decidido serlos para vivir nuestros sueños, para amarnos y no tener miedo de ser descubiertos..._

**_Porque cuando amas y las circusntancias te atan buscas desesperadamente una salida._**

**_Porque cuando sólo unos momentos no son suficientes comienzas a renegar de la vida misma,_**

**_Porque cuando la vida y la sangre corren por las mismas venas la pasión es pecado,_**

**_Porque cuando la protección y el cariño se convierten en celos y poseción se cruzó la linea _**

**_Y nada de lo que pase después de probar sus labios tiene pies y carece de significado._**

**_Porque solo la sangre que se escapa y te lleva a la muerte puede limpiar de uno solo el delirio y salvar al otro,_**

**_Pero si al final la otra parte te sigue y también te ama todo esto pierde su valor,_**

**_Y solo queda consumirse en aquello que nos quema y nos da vida,_**

**_Porque soy adicto a su piel, porque ella no puede dormir lejos de mi regazo,_**

**_Porque él encuentra la vida abrazado a mi cintura, y yo me arruyo con el latido del corazón de mi amado._**

**_Porque aunque Dios, nuestros padres y seres amados nos maldigan,_**

**_Para nosotros nos basta caminar y eternamente tomarnos de las manos_**

**_Y dejar todo atrás, por estar siempre juntos en todos lados,_**

**_Pues no pedimos ser amantes aun siendo hermanos,_**

**_Por eso preferimos volar a esperar ser aceptados y perdonados._**

**_Y vivir nuestra pasión, nuestra ilusión aun si no vivimos, sin dejar un legado,_**

**_Porque si para estar siempre sonrientes y perfectamente de nosotros saciados,_**

**_Podemos irnos y dejar una estela de dolor sin importar las consecuencias,_**

**_Pues no fue nuestra culpa encontrar pasión, compresión, amor y ternura,_**

**_Con aquel que por ser provenientes del mismo útero tengo que llamar hermano._**

Si han llegado hasta aquí espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y muchas gracias.

:)

Mel.


End file.
